Maldita Maldição!
by jessicajosino1
Summary: Ninguém escapa da maldição de uma Weasley traída. Nem mesmo Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **| Maldita Maldição |**

As lágrimas de Gina queimavam-lhe a face imaculada, e a garota sentia como se estivesse chorando sangue, de tanta dor que escapava dos seus olhos em líquido formato.

Seus soluços altos e desritmados era o único som que preenchia o dormitório feminino da Grifinória naquela manhã cinzenta. Todos, sem exceção, estavam no final do campeonato de Quadribol, disputado acirradamente pela sua casa e a Sonserina.

Era o último ano, consequentemente, a última partida de muito dos jogadores: Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy. E, justamente por isso, as expectativas estavam no céu; era de conhecimento geral de que os três dariam o sangue para carregar a Taça para sua Casa, deixando um legado de ouro para futuros jogadores.

E Harry tinha conseguido derrotar Voldemort bem a tempo de voltar e terminar seu derradeiro ano.

Gina, como boa namorada que era, fora desejar um bom jogo para o garoto, e foi ai que tudo desandou.

Ele simplesmente coçou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Dissera-lhe que não sabia se estava pronto para tudo aquilo, para namorar. Que já não tinha tanta certeza assim de seus sentimentos por ela.

E para Gina, que lhe esperara por quase um ano inteiro, só restava o lamento? Depois de terem trocado beijos apaixonados, depois que ela confessou seu sentimento, era assim que ele retribuia?

A ruiva passou a mão no rosto com violência, arrancando todos os vestígios de choro dali.

Isso não ia ficar assim.

 _Não, não._

Gina nunca se sentira tão traída e humilhada em toda a sua vida. E como a melhor Weasley da sua geração – ou pelo menos assim achava – desejava ardentemente que Harry sofresse como ela sofria agora.

Queria _machucá_ - _lo._

E iria.

Rapidamente se pôs de joelhos, olhando debaixo da sua cama. Havia um baú ali, o qual não via a luz do sol há alguns anos. Gina puxou-o, levantando poeira pra todos os lados. Quando abriu, ele rangeu, reclamando da invasão.

Usou a varinha pra tirar o cheiro horrível de mofo, e após tudo limpo, retirou um livro de capa negra de dentro.

Fitou-o por um tempo, incerta por um segundo. Pareciam séculos desde que tinha recebido aquele livro. Séculos desde Tom se fora.

Ainda podia ouví-lo sussurrar em sua cabeça, como se fosse hoje:

 _"_ _Ginevra, Ginevra, minha pequena... Eu que sei todos os seus segredos, eu que te entendo e escuto, eu que a amo... Não quero que ninguém jamais a machuque... Especialmente Harry Potter"._

Lembrava de como os olhos de Tom brilhavam ao falar de Harry. Parecia até que sabia que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a faria chorar.

Logo no seu primeiro ano, Gina se vira completamente envolvida, não por um simples diário, mas pela personalidade que nele continha.

Tom... O que verdadeiramente a amara.

Até hoje Gina sentia falta dos seus cuidados, e tinha dificuldades em associar o garoto doce e atencioso que conhecera com Lord Voldemort.

Gostava de pensar que Tom guardara aquela parte sua só para ela, dedicando sua doçura à uma única pessoa.

Alisou a capa negra. Aquele era o último resquício de Tom na face da Terra, e fora ela a escolhida para ter.

Segurou as bordas do livro com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. Fechou os olhos com afinco, desejando profundamente:

 _"_ _Eu desejo que Harry Potter sofra por amar perdidamente alguém que não corresponde o seu sentimento... Eu desejo que Harry Potter sofra por amar perdidamente alguém que não corresponde o seu sentimento..."_

Abriu os olhos e o livro em uma página qualquer.

A maldição estava ali.

 **N/A: Olá leitores do meu casal preferido!**

 **Idéia louca, do nada, e espero que renda! Apesar desse comecinho sombrio, a fic será muito bem humorada e descontraída (assim espero). :)**

 **Por favor, comentem! Sei que dá preguiça, mas eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês estão achando! Portanto, opinem, votem, reclamem, interajam comigo!**

 **A vida de uma escritora não é nada sem seus leitores!**

 **Beijos e até a próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 - Atrapalhado**

 **| Maldita Maldição |**

 _"Não olhe agora_

 _Estou olhando pra você".¹_

Enquanto havia festa e barulheira no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry Potter observava de longe Colin Creevey examinando uma máquina fotográfica com atenção. O garoto mais novo pendurou-a no pescoço, e girava-a com as mãos, parecendo aflito e confuso.

Curioso, Harry chegou mais perto, e logo notou que a câmera não era uma qualquer. Diferente das antigas de Colin, essa era de origem trouxa, motivo pelo qual o menino provavelmente não sabia como mexer.

– Hey, Colin! – Saudou Harry com um sorriso.

– Olá, Harry! – Respondeu Colin, bem-humorado e animado. – Como vai? Parabéns pelo jogo hoje! Foi sensacional o jeito que você agarrou o Pomo-de-Ouro! Quer dizer, sempre é, mas dessa vez, Malfoy estava quase lá, você praticamente arrancou das mãos dele...

O garoto riu.

– Sim... Espero tê-lo deixado tão possesso que seja incapaz de dormir por uma semana – dizendo isso, de uma piscadela para Colin. – Diga-me, o que tem aí? – Perguntou, apontando para o objeto pendurado no pescoço dele.

– Ah, isso – Colin pareceu desanimado. – Comprei esses dias, mas acho que o vendedor me enganou. Não faço ideia de como funciona – suspirou, infeliz. – Logo agora, que queria tirar as fotos do jogo...

– Se incomoda se eu der uma olhada?

– Claro que não.

Colin entregou a câmera para Harry, que examinou atentamente os detalhes da mesma. Apesar de não ter muita experiência, ele notou que a máquina não parecia nada de diferente das que Tia Petúnia usava para fotografar Duda, quando eram jovens.

Virou-se para os amigos.

– É uma engenhoca trouxa, caras!

Todos os olhos viraram-se para ele, até mesmo os frios de Gina Weasley, sua ex-namorada.

– Suas fotos são sensacionais! Totalmente diferentes das bruxas!

Os olhos de Harry buscaram Hermione rapidamente, vendo a garota usando a mão para cobrir a boca, abafando um riso.

– E as fotos se movem?

Um aglomerado começou a se formar ao redor deles. Hermione suprimiu uma risada mais uma vez, quando deu um cutucão no braço de Harry.

– Mostre a eles como funciona!

Harry riu; virou-se para amiga, pegando-a completamente de surpresa, os flashes da câmera voando em sua direção.

– É exatamente como uma câmera bruxa – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Mas as imagens não se mexem.

Hermione riu.

– Exatamente.

Aquele era um bom dia. Ele tinha acabado de ganhar da Sonserina, capturando lindamente o Pomo, estivera divertindo-se com os meninos da Grifinória e com Hermione. Estava feliz.

Mas esse pensamento morreu quando viu de relance o rosto raivoso de uma ruiva.

– Problemas com Gina? – Perguntou Hermione, notando a troca de olhares nada amigável dos dois.

– Que? – Harry questionou, surpreso. A ex-namorada parecia-lhe tão distante agora. – Nós não estamos mais juntos.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação.

– Oh, Harry! – Sua voz saiu pesarosa e escandalizada. – Sinto muito!

Ele fez um gesto com a mão.

– Não sinta – de repente sua voz pareceu cansada. – Vou subir... Não quero que ela pense que estou fazendo pouco do nosso término.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Enquanto observava o garoto subir as escadas do dormitório, não podia imaginar como a amizade deles estava prestes a mudar.

Harry acordou assustado. A camisa do seu pijama estava colada ao seu corpo, banhada de suor, e os lençóis estavam revirados e jogados no chão.

Tivera um pesadelo horrível em que Voldemort, na forma de Tom Servolo, conversava com ele. Amistoso, afável, _mordaz_.

Quando levantou, sentiu uma vertigem chacoalhar sua mente. Tomou um banho rápido e se dirigiu Salão Principal, para o desjejum. Ainda era cedo, e só alguns poucos alunos perambulavam por ali. Luna Lovegood estava andando sem aparente direção, e Harry notou que seus pés estavam descalços.

– Luna? – Aproximou-se – O que houve? Roubaram seus sapatos novamente? – Perguntou, com uma ponta de irritação. Como aqueles tolos eram capazes de tal atrocidade?

– Ah, olá, Harry! – A menina falou, com afeição. – Não, li num artigo novo que os _Mutans_ estão se proliferando, e que a única forma de evitá-los é ficar sem sapatos!

Ele não sabia o que era _Mutans_ , e nem sequer podia imaginar como algo poderia ser evitado de acontecer pelo simples fato de andar descalços. Pensou em orientar a menina, alertá-la que iriam gozar da sua cara, mas sentiu que não tinha o direito de tirar tal característica extraordinária de Luna.

– Avise ao Ron – ela falou, com os olhos brilhantes. – Acho que ele está bem vulnerável!

– Avisarei, assim que o encontrar... – E depois resmungou mais para si mesmo do que para a garota: – Se ele pretender acordar pelo menos até o meio-dia.

– Harry?

– Sim?

– Eu nunca tinha reparado em como as manhãs de Hogwarts são bonitas. Você não acha?

Ele olhou para cima, onde o teto encantado sustentava uma manhã ensolarada e sem nuvens.

Deu de ombros.

– Parecem normais para mim.

– Sei lá. Às vezes as coisas só são bonitas e a gente nunca tem tempo de reparar.

– Tenho certeza de que sim...

Mas Harry parou de falar instantaneamente. Avistara Hermione chegando entre as colunas de pedra do castelo, e sua cabeça chacoalhou muito mais do que quando ele acordara do pesadelo.

Seus olhos percoreram a menina: os olhos, ainda inchados de sono, a ponta dos cabelos ainda molhados, os braços, tão cedo da manhã, já carregando livros pesados, seu rosto absolutamente simétrico e lindo...

Harry quase correu até Hermione, tomando os livros de suas mãos e deixando Luna só.

– D-deixe comigo.

Mérlin, ele tinha acabado de _gaguejar_?

Ela lhe dedicou um sorriso preguiçoso.

– Obrigada, Harry, eles estavam realmente pesados. Bom dia, Luna.

– Bom dia, Hermione – respondeu a loura.

Harry quase tropeçou nos próprios pés para seguir a amiga até a mesa da Grifinória. Que _diabos_ estava acontecendo? Por que se sentia tão nervoso a ponto de suas mãos suarem? Oras, era só Hermione! A mesma de sempre, que ele via todos os dias, sua amiga e companheira de todas as horas, que era tãomaravilhosamente _linda_...

Balançou a cabeça com força, como se de repende não tivesse controle dos próprios pensamentos.

Nunca na vida tivera achado Hermione feia, jamais. Pelo contrário, sempre admirou suas feições meigas, achando que a garota tinha um certo charme no seu jeito sabichão. Mas realmente nunca havia sentido o que estava sentindo naquele momento, como se estivesse anestesiado pela presença da menina.

– O que tem, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, encarando o amigo enquanto sentava à mesa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela se aproximou e acrescentou, baixinho: – É a sua cicatriz? Está incomodando?

Instintivamente, Harry levou a mão até a testa, soltando os livros que segurava de uma vez, produzindo um barulho estrondoso no recinto quando eles acertaram o piso. Corou, atrapalhado, rapidamente catando os livros do chão.

– Não, não há nada!

– Sabemos que é um péssimo mentiroso – ela anelou.

– Não sou – defendeu-se Harry, como se isso fosse algo que o ofendesse. – Só não sei mentir pra _você_ – ele não conseguiu pensar direito, e já estava falando: – Você está bonita hoje, Hermione.

Quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, mal pôde acreditar no que tinha acabado de falar. Desviou os olhos, querendo enterrar-se em um buraco.

Hermione aceitou o elogio com naturalidade, embora suas faces tenham ganhado um tom róseo.

– Obrigada – disse, timidamente. – Acho que os esforços de Gina têm dado resultados, afinal – brincou.

– Você fica bonita sem esforço nenhum.

 _"_ _Oh. Meu. Mérlin."_

Harry simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

 _"_ _Cale-se agora, Potter"._

Não queria falar aquelas coisas.

 _"_ _Cale a sua maldita e enorme boca!"_

Quer dizer, ele pensara aquelas coisas, mas de maneira nenhuma tivera a intenção de compartilhar seus sentimentos com Hermione. E então, simplesmente as palavras escaparam da sua boca, como se ele não tivesse escolha.

– Você é muito gentil, Harry – o rosto dela agora ganhara um tom mais profundo de vermelho.

– Estou apenas retratando a realidade – respondeu, antes que pudesse evitar. Suas bochechas já começavam a enrubescer.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Harry sentia-se afundar na cadeira. Queria se coçar até arrancar aquele sentimento estranho de dentro de si. De onde vinha aquela vontade de elogiar tanto sua amiga? E aquele desejo ardente de sentar-se ao seu lado e discretamente abraçar-lhe?

Tentou concentrar-se em outra coisa, pois começou a crer que estava babando, enquanto contava as sardas no nariz de Hermione. Buscou Ron pelos cantos do Salão, mas não havia sinal dele.

Harry bufou, pensando seriamente em ir até ao Dormitório e matar o melhor amigo com um travesseiro velho.

– Onde está Ron? – Perguntou Hermione, embaraçada. Pelo visto, ela estava tendo exatamente as mesmas ideias que Harry.

– Não sei – bufou o garoto, cruzando os braços. – Deve ter sido capturado por " _Mutans"_ – acrescentou, com ironia.

– Como? – Questionou Hermione, sem entender.

– Nada... Jesus, Hermione, você _sempre_ cheirou assim?

Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mas dessa vez não de vergonha, e sim como se isso o pudesse ajudar a tirar aquelas coisas da cabeça.

– E-estou usando o mesmo perfume, acredito – ela respondeu, devagarinho, envergonhada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa. – Não gosta?

Harry riu, nervoso. Passou a mão nos cabelos, e, antes de responder, seus olhos varreram o Salão novamente, à procura de Ron.

– Claro que eu gosto – respondeu, num gemido. Será que a amiga não entendia? Se bem que ele não queria se fazer entender. Não queria que, nem em seus sonhos, Hermione desconfiasse que ele tinha tais inovadores e arrebatadores pensamentos com ela.

Harry notou que Hermione olhava para ele com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, como se estivesse querendo entender o que se passava, mas sem o menor sucesso.

– Posso sentar ai do seu lado? – Ele perguntou, de repente se sentindo tímido e ansioso.

– Claro.

O rosto dela relaxou, e ela ofereceu um sorriso caloroso a Harry. O garoto deu a volta na mesa, e posicionou-se no banco bem perto dela.

Achando melhor não ficar falando besteira, Harry pôs-se a comer, enquanto Hermione lia e ocasionalmente levava colheradas de purê de abóbora à boca.

Por debaixo da mesa, Harry sentiu o joelho de Hermione tocar o seu e, em vez de afastar-se, ele o deixou ali.

Ele sabia que sua amiga tinha acabado de tomar banho, e sabia que ela usava o perfume mais delicioso da face da Terra. Ele percebeu também, que sua pele estava mais corada, já que o inverno passara. Ele sabia que suas unhas estavam pintadas de branco bem claro, e que não usava pulseiras ou relógios.

E ele se odiou por perceber essas coisas, pois eram coisas que um amigo não devia reparar.

 **N/A:**

 ** _¹ Nosso Pequeno Castelo, O Teatro Mágico_**

 ** _Obrigada pelos comentários! =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 - Caldeirão Furado**

 **| Maldita Maldição |**

 _"Dou bandeira_

 _Você sabe que me tem na mão".¹_

Para o infortúnio de Harry e da sua nova obsessão, Ron não apareceu durante o sábado, e permaneceu sumido até quase o anoitecer do domingo.

Assim que apareceu no Salão, Harry correu até o amigo, o pegando pela gola da camisa.

– Onde esteve, diabos?

– Hei, calma! – Falou Ron, erguendo os braços para o ar, como quem se rende. – Calma, cara! O que aconteceu?

Harry não respondeu, puxando o amigo pelas vestes para um canto longe dos olhares e ouvidos curiosos. Assim que o soltou, Ron desamassou sua camisa, alisando-a com as mãos.

– Tem alguma coisa estranha com você... – Harry disse, desconfiado. Chegou mais perto do amigo, examinando-o atentamente. – Onde estava?

– Ah, estava por ai, Harry... O que houve? - Repetiu Ron.

– Você sumiu o final de semana todo! – Bufou Harry. – Eu precisei de você! Onde estava _, por Mérlin_? Está com um cheiro estranho!

– Sugiro que diga logo o que quer comigo, porque estou com sono! – Reclamou Ron, acuado.

Harry pensou por um segundo no que o amigo tanto queria lhe esconder, mas decidiu que o seu caso era mais urgente. Pensara em Hermione praticamente todas as últimas horas decorridas, tanto que chegara a doer. Com isso, evitou a menina, passando a maior parte do tempo trancafiado no dormitório masculino, pois não ia suportar mais uma seção vergonhosa de elogios totalmente inapropriados à sua melhor amiga.

– Acho que tem alguma coisa errada comigo – disse, mordendo as bochechas de nervosismo.

– Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com todos os homens da Grifinória – brincou Ron, risonho. – Você terá que ser mais específico.

– Tive momentos estranhos com Hermione – Harry tentou esclarecer.

– Assim como todos de Hogwarts, desde que ela se tornou Monitora-Chefe. Vamos lá, Harry, colabore comigo!

Harry olhou de soslaio para o Salão Comunal, a fim de ver se alguém ouvia a sua conversa. Aproximou-se do amigo.

– Aconteceram coisas estranhas comigo quando eu estava com Hermione.

– Que tipo de coisas? – Questionou Ron, franzindo a sobrancelha sem entender.

– Quando chego perto dela... Quando nós estamos juntos... Me sinto meio... - Harry soltou um pigarro, desconfortável – Meio _alvoroçado_.

Ron arregalou os olhos para o amigo, esquecendo-se até de respirar, tamanha a sua surpresa.

– Como assim " _alvoroçado_ "?

Harry bufou de impaciência.

– Alvoroçado, Weasley, como um homem se sente quando... – abaixou o tom de voz para completar: – Gosta de uma mulher.

Como em câmera lenta, todos os músculos da face de Ron trabalharam: seus olhos, se fecharam, sua boca se abriu e dela saiu a gargalhada mais alta que a Grifinória já ouvira desde Sirius Black e James Potter.

Pela segunda vez só naquele final de semana, Harry sentiu vontade de que o chão se abrisse para que ele pudesse enterrar-se dentro. Esperou que Ron parasse de rir, irritado.

– Terminou?

– Harry – Ron estava sem ar. – Meu caro Harry... Isso é a coisa mais hilária que eu já escutei na vida! – Ele já começava a rir de novo. – E olha que eu moro com Fred e Jorge! Então, você está de parabéns!

– Não tem graça – rosnou Harry, controlando a vontade de xingar o amigo.

– Você não pode estar falando sério... – O ruivo disse, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do canto dos olhos.

– Por Mérlin, Ron! – Gemeu Harry, sentindo desespero. – Estou _enlouquecendo_ , não estou?

– Ok, fique calmo – Ron tocou no ombro do amigo. – Escute bem: Hermione é uma garota bonita, e, bem, não sei como você vai lidar com essa informação, mas todos os garotos da Grifinória já se sentiram "alvoroçados" na presença dela.

Harry o fitou, surpreso.

– Até Neville?

Ron balançou a cabeça positivamente, com o rosto pesaroso.

– Até Neville. Não sei o que acontece... Talvez aquele jeito intimidador dela chame atenção dos caras. E é claro que suas _curvas_ não atrapalham em nada...

– Não fale assim – rosnou Harry, sentindo-se inesperadamente ciumento.

– De qualquer forma – continuou Ron, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Não se preocupe tanto. O que você está sentindo é normal, e logo irá passar.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro, claro... – assegurou Ron, sorrindo e dando tapinhas no ombro de um ansioso Harry. – Agora vamos dormir, que você só pode estar muito cansado, para estar delirando desse jeito.

E Ron riu de Harry mais uma vez.

Deitado em sua cama, mais tarde naquela noite, Harry não conseguia dormir. Seus pensamentos estavam divididos: ora amaldiçoava Ron, por ter negligenciado seu desespero, ora pensava em Hermione, no seu cheiro ou no seu rosto delicado.

Mérlin, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

– Se você está tão preocupado assim – dizia Ron, enquanto vestia sua camisa com um "W" estampado. – Posso te observar perto dela. Assim, te direi que não é nada de mais e você para com essa bobagem!

– Não é bobagem – resmungou Harry, enfiado entre as cobertas da sua cama, sem sequer ter trocado de roupa ainda. – Está chovendo, Ron, e sabe a única coisa que eu penso? Que queria que Hermione estivesse aqui, deitadinha comigo.

– Não seja idiota – o ruivo ria. – Todo dia eu desejo que uma menina esteja deitadinha comigo. Qual é, Harry! Você é HOMEM. Isso é normal.

Harry não respondeu. Sua vontade de sair dali era mínima; tinha medo de chegar perto de Hermione, com todo àquele sentimento e sinceridade desenfreada, e contar-lhe que queria dormir agarrado com ela.

– Acho que você não entende minha situação – disse. – Penso que da última vez cheguei a babar olhando pra Hermione.

– Tá, tá, tá, já sei – disse Ron, balançando a mão impacientemente. – Todos nós já nos sentimos assim. Já peguei até aquela doninha imunda do Malfoy olhando com olhos cobiçosos para ela. Agora, levante-se, pois não podemos perder a hora. Você sabe o que acontece quando matamos aula... Hermione nos segue até nos obrigar a voltar, não sem antes nos aplicar um homérico esporro.

A ideia de ter Hermione no seu quarto era assustadora. O pensamento fez Harry levantar e vestir uma roupa; o dia não seria nada fácil...

Logo pela manhã, Harry tratou de começar o dia vergonhosamente. Estava sentado à mesa da Grifinória, tomando suco de abóbora calmamente. Ele quase podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração, ansioso pela hora em que Hermione apareceria.

Ron parecia alheio à aflição do seu melhor amigo, simplesmente devorando dois pães ao mesmo tempo.

– Fica calmo, amigão – resmungou Harry. – A comida não vai sair correndo de você...

– Não enche – o ruivo respondeu, sem se preocupar em engolir. – Já provou esses pães de batata? Estão divinos!

– Não.

Harry já estava erguendo o copo de suco até a boca, quando avistou a amiga ao longe. Seu rosto parecia corado de esforço. O garoto simplesmente esqueceu de tudo, sua mente se transformando em uma tela branca, onde tudo que conseguia ver era Hermione...

Entre a árdua tarefa de não perder nenhum detalhe da caminhada da amiga e manusear o copo, conseguiu errar a própria boca, derramando o suco de abóbora em todo seu uniforme.

– Droga! – Exclamou, afastando-se do banco grifinório, as vestes pingando líquido alaranjado.

– O que foi isso? – Perguntou Ron, surpreso.

Harry limitou-se a acenar Hermione, que caminhava na direção dos dois, com um gesto da na cabeça.

– O que houve, Harry? – Ela questionou, passando uma perna sobre o banco para se sentar.

– Oi, Mione – respondeu Harry, esquecendo-se das vestes sujas e sorrindo sonhadoramente para a garota. – Dormiu bem?

– _Patético_ – murmurou Ron, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu.

– Sim, muito obrigada – Hermione sentiu-se agradavelmente surpresa com a pergunta. – E você?

– Ah, você sabe – Harry deu de ombros. – Dormitórios masculinos são solitários, às vezes...

 _Oh, POR MORGANA NO CÉU! Do que ele estava falando agora?_

Sentou-se rapidamente, selando os lábios com afinco. Não, não iria mais falar nada, já havia se envergonhado pelo dia inteiro apenas naquele minuto!

Hermione pareceu ignorar a sentença estranha do amigo.

– O que aconteceu com suas vestes, afinal? Malfoy andou armando alguma revanche por ter perdido no Quadribol _de_ _novo_?

– O problema tem cabelos castanhos, dessa vez – cantarolou Ron, como quem não quer nada, entre um gole e outro de suco.

Harry chutou-lhe as canelas debaixo da mesa.

– _Ai_!

– O que foi? – Hermione olhava para o ruivo.

– Nada! – Respondeu Harry, enquanto Ron mordia os próprios lábios de dor. O maldito havia lhe acertado bem no osso!

Harry virou-se para a amiga, com uma expressão carinhosa.

– E, respondendo à sua pergunta, não foi Malfoy, só me atrapalhei um pouco e acabei derramando o suco.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha.

– Deixe-me ajudar.

Tocou a varinha na aba das vestes de Harry, e o suco evaporou, sumindo e deixando seu uniforme como novo.

– Obrigado. Você é brilhante, Hermione!

A garota pôs-se a sorrir para Harry, para depois finalmente dar atenção ao seu desjejum.

Harry ficou admirando os movimentos graciosos de Hermione enquanto ela comia, perdidos em pensamentos e suspiros apaixonados. Estava tão absorto em seu próprio mundo, que nem percebeu Ron o encarando.

– Harry? – Chamou.

– Hum? – Questionou Harry, sem realmente ouvir.

– Vamos andando?

– Quê? _Ah, não..._

Mas Ron já havia se levantado, e puxado o amigo pelas vestes. Harry foi empurrado para longe do Salão Principal, contra sua vontade.

– _Weasley_! – Reclamou ele, irritado, quando o ruivo finalmente o soltou, numa distância saudável de Hermione. – Enlouqueceu? É falta de educação sair sem esperar Hermione terminar de comer! – Explicou, como se tentasse ensinar a uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro. – _Mérlin_! Sequer demos tchau! – Fez uma careta. – Espero que ela não fique irritada...

– Por Circe, Potter! – Exasperou-se Ron. – Agradeça-me... Você estava fazendo papel de idiota.

– Idiota é você... – Resmungo Harry, insatisfeito. – Que aula temos agora? – Perguntou, sem querer discutir com o amigo.

– Poções – respondeu Ron, depois de uma rápida olhada no seu horário. Soltou um gemido. – Por favor, tente não agir _assim_ na frente do Ranhoso.

– Assim como?

Mas Ron não respondeu.

A aula de Poções mostrou-se ainda mais torturante. Estar numa masmorra, enclausurado numa sala cheia de fumaça com Hermione não era, definitivamente, legal.

O cheiro da menina parecia flutuar junto com o vapor de seu caldeirão direto para as narinas de Harry, deixando-o quase num estado de letargia.

Suas costelas já deveriam ter ganhado um tom arroxeado, das vezes que Ron deu-lhe cutucões, quando Snape estava passando.

E, por mais que Harry odiasse admitir, notou que o professor lhe dirigia olhares desconfiados, como se soubesse que alguma coisa estava errada.

Estavam há pelo menos uma hora de torturante aula, e Harry simplesmente resolveu que fazer a poção que Snape mandara não era tão importante quanto admirar para Hermione. Ron seguiu o olhar o amigo, soltando um suspiro pesado.

Snape, atento aos mínimos movimentos, puxou violentamente a cabeça dos dois com as mãos, forçando-os a olhar para as próprias fracassadas poções.

– _Controlem-seus-malditos-hormônios_ – sibilou perigosamente.

– Sim, senhor.

Snape ainda lançou um olhar mortífero para os dois, antes de se afastar, indo gritar com Neville Longbottom, que acabara de derreter seu caldeirão.

– Pelo amor de Mérlin, Harry – murmurou Ron, olhando de esgueira para Snape, que praticamente batia o livro na cara de Neville. – Assim todos vão notar! Controle-se!

Harry pôs-se desesperado.

– Está tão na vista assim?

– Está brincando? – Ron questionou, sem acreditar. – Seria capaz ver até de cima da London Eye!

– Oh, Morgana... Hermione não pode perceber!

Olhou para a menina novamente, porém foi um erro; aquele estranho sentimento voltou a apoderar-se dele, fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse flutuando.

– Psiu – chamou, sorrindo frouxamente. – Hermione!

– _Harry_! – Gemeu Ron, em tom de alerta. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Mas ele nem deu ouvidos, chamando a amiga mais uma vez. Ela finalmente ergueu a vista.

– Você está adorável...

Hermione corou até ficar quase da cor de um tomate. Harry ficou encarando-a feito um bobo.

– _Potter_ – ouviu, lá longe, a voz irritada de Snape, mas ele realmente não se importava. Tudo que precisava, naquele momento, era continuar a olhar para Hermione. – Acredito que já tenha colocado a pele de Salamandra e finalizado sua poção, para estar parado de conversa fiada!

– Só falta a pele, professor...

Sem nem desviar os olhos de Hermione nem um segundo, Harry despejou de uma vez a pele de Salamandra em sua poção. Ouviu-se um barulho, um grito e de repente, o caldeirão explodiu, bem na cara de Snape.

Harry arregalou os olhos, parcialmente paralisado, virando-se para encarar um Snape coberto de gosma verde e pegajosa.

Muito calma e perigosamente, Snape limpou os olhos com a manga das vestes negras. Seus olhos eram duas bolas negras de puro ódio.

– Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E detenção, Potter – o Professor andou dramaticamente até sua mesa. – Para você também, Granger – acrescentou, com uma satisfação quase imoral na voz.

Houve o início de vários murmúrios.

– Por quê? – Disse Harry, com raiva.

– Não se envolva! – Cochichou Ron, com urgência.

– Você não quer mesmo que eu diga, quer, Potter? – Questionou Snape, com um sorrisinho triunfante.

Harry afundou-se na cadeira, derrotado.

Teve que esperar a aula terminar para poder falar com Hermione. Estava farto dos cochichos dos seus colegas e das risadinhas dos alunos da Sonserina, então tratou de sair rapidamente da sala, evitando conversar com qualquer um.

– Desculpe-me – disse, com pesar. – A culpa é minha, você não fez nada! É completamente injusto...

– Não se incomode – Hermione respondeu, com um aceno impaciente na mão. – Preciso ir. Depois conversamos, ok?

Harry murchou, resmungando um tchau.

Passou o resto do dia inteiro sem encontrar com a menina, e agora, na hora do jantar, o garoto quase não tocara na comida, com uma expressão de imenso desagrado no rosto.

– O que há agora, pelo amor de Morgana? – Perguntou Ron, suspirando e soltando o garfo, derrotado.

– Nada – resmungou Harry. Se Ron não queria realmente saber, por que insistia tanto em perguntar?

– Vamos, me diga logo o que há.

– Você sabe o que há. Fiz papel de tolo e embaracei a mim mesmo o dia inteiro. Sinto-me ridículo.

– Se te serve de consolo, Hermione parece completamente alheia aos seus... – Ron pigarreou. – _Devaneios_.

– Não me serve de consolo.

Ron voltou a comer. De longe, Harry viu Gina Weasley lhe lançando um olhar mortífero. Não conseguiu nem se importar.

– Onde será que Hermione está, hein?

– Na biblioteca. – Respondeu Ron, com a boca cheia de torta. – Onde mais?

– Gostaria que ela estivesse aqui...

Alguma coisa no tom sonhador de Harry irritou Ron. O ruivo engoliu e nem terminou de comer resto do pedaço, erguendo-se da cadeira, e arrastando Harry para fora do Salão pela segunda vez naquele dia.

– Aonde está me levando? – Questionou Harry, sendo carregado por um Ron sério.

– Estou te levando até a única pessoa que pode resolver essa situação!

E então, os dois estavam na biblioteca, parados em frente à Hermione. A menina ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo, fitando-os com curiosidade.

– O que há? – Perguntou, olhando diretamente para Ron.

– Temos um problema.

– Cale a boca, Weasley – disse Harry, em tom de aviso.

– Alguém enfeitiçou Harry e ele acha que está _apaixonado_ por você.

 **N/A:**

 _ **¹ De bandeja, Jammil e Uma Noites**_

 **Sei que é pedir demais, mas por favor, comentem! É muito importante para mim!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 - Amortentia?**

 **| Maldita Maldição |**

– Alguém enfeitiçou Harry e ele acha que está _apaixonado_ por você.

– Ronald, acaso anda bebendo? – Questionou Hermione, erguendo o cenho.

– Claro que não! – Ron bufou. –Veja! – Virou-se para o amigo. – Harry, você está apaixonado pela Hermione?

– Não! – Mentiu Harry, sem nenhum remorso. – Você anda bebendo!

– Ah, Hermione, pergunte você! – falou Ron, impaciente.

– Para alimentar suas brincadeiras sem graça? – Perguntou Hermione, despreocupada, voltando seus olhos para o livro. – Não, obrigada.

– _Só pergunte, Hermione_ – o ruivo sibilou, rangendo os dentes.

Algo no tom sério de Ron fez com que Hermione olhasse para os dois novamente: suas órbes foram devagar do ruivo, até o moreno.

Harry, por sua vez, não conseguia esconder a aflição. Apertou uma mão na outra nervosamente, procurando inutilmente um lugar para fugir.

– Está apaixonado por mim, Harry? – A pergunta saiu muito mansa.

Um bolo se formou na garganta do moreno.

– Sim! – respondeu, incapacitado de mentir para àqueles olhos lindos.

A garota arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta, visivelmente surpresa com a resposta. Encarava Ron com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, ignorando Harry.

– É por isso que ele tem agido estranho! Como isso pôde acontecer?

– Era o que eu esperava que você me dissesse.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, muito desconfiada dessa vez.

– O que te faz ter _tanta_ certeza de que foi enfeitiçado? Não podemos supor simplesmente que Harry se apaixonou realmente por mim? – O tom de sua voz ia subindo gradualmente, conforme sua irritação aumentava. – Acha que não sou apresentável, Ronald? Julga que ninguém se apaixonará por mim, exceto forçado por magia?

– Não! Estou dizendo isso porque ele estava depressivo na sua ausência – resmungou Ron, cansado, como se tudo aquilo o entediasse. – E eu não preciso nem comentar o papelão que fez durante a aula do Snape.

– Hei! – Exclamou Harry. – Eu estou aqui! Não precisam falar como se eu fosse um desconhecido.

– Desculpe, querido – pediu Hermione, com doçura. O coração de Harry quase derreteu. _Como ela podia ser tão maravilhosa assim?_ – Pode me dizer quando isso começou?

– Há dois dias. Acordei normalmente, conversei com Luna, achei que tinham roubado seus sapatos mais uma vez... Mas ai, quando vi você, simplesmente senti meu mundo rodar – explicou ele. – Você estava linda – acrescentou, timidamente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Antes disso, você se lembra de ter ingerido alguma substância estranha? Ou de gosto diferente? – A menina perguntou, muito corada por Harry tê-la elogiado deliberadamente na frente de Ron.

– Não. Só me lembro de ter pesadelos com Voldemort.

– O que você acha? – Perguntou Ron, de braços cruzados sob o peito.

– Não sei – respondeu Hermione, sinceramente, ainda observando Harry atentamente. – Parece que estamos lidando com uma poção do amor.

– Dane-se a poção do amor! – Harry quase gritou, o coração explodindo de excitação. Era praticamente impossível de controlar seus impulsos quando tinha os olhos dela tão fixos nos seus. Ajoelhou-se no chão, os olhos brilhando, e segurou a mão dela entre as suas. – Hermione, você não gostaria de casar comigo? Me aliviaria grande tensão do peito!

Ron revirou os olhos de bufando de impaciência. Puxou o amigo pelo colarinho, fazendo-o ficar de pé novamente.

– Oh, querido – respondeu Hermione, com afetuosidade, enquanto Ron resmungava xingamentos. – Você é muito gentil. Mas acho que estamos bem do jeito que estamos.

O rosto de Harry murchou. _Ótimo_. Tinha acabado de ganhar um fora lindo de Hermione, e nem sequer pretendia casar-se mesmo com ela.

– Hermione, precisamos de uma solução para isso – gemeu Ron, com agonia. – Parece até que sugaram o meu melhor amigo, e em troca deixaram essa alma apaixonada e pegajosa.

– Seja gentil – falou Harry, num momento de quase lucidez. – Não estou fazendo isso porque quero.

– Pode ser que Romilda Vane tenha mandado uma poção do amor pra você novamente – ponderou Hermione, lembrando-se do episódio de um Ron apaixonado após assaltar chocolates que Harry recebera pelo correio coruja. – Mas alguma coisa deu obviamente errada, e você está enfeitiçado por mim.

– _Interessante_ – falou Ron, num tom de voz muito manso. – Nunca vi poções do amor terem esse efeito.

Hermione deu de ombros.

– Posso ter sido a primeira menina que ele viu após tomar, realmente não sei.

– Não foi – falou Harry, rápido, querendo ajudar. – A primeira pessoa quem vi foi Luna.

– Ah, é verdade...

– Espere aí um minuto... – disse Ron ríspido, cerrando os olhos de forma muito incisiva para a amiga. – Acaso não foi _você_ quem o enfeitiçou, foi, Hermione?

Harry observou a vermelhidão subir pelo pescoço da menina, espalhando-se furiosamente pelas bochechas.

– Enlouqueceu, Ronald? – Disparou, parecendo prestes a explodir de raiva. – Acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de garota?

Ron não pareceu abalado.

– Só estou cobrindo todas as possibilidades.

Hermione fechou o pesado livro com violência, produzindo um baque na silenciosa biblioteca.

– Esta _não_ _é_ uma possibilidade.

– Se alguém quer saber a minha opinião – interrompeu Harry, chateado por ter sido colocado de lado na conversa novamente. – Eu não acho que Hermione precisaria lançar uma poção de amor a homem algum para conquistá-lo.

– Obrigada, Harry – a menina agradeceu, com dignidade. Virou o rosto para Ron, dessa vez com uma expressão assassina no olhar. – Além do mais, _Weasley_ , eu nunca enfeitiçaria Harry.

– Você não precisa ficar tão ofendida assim – defendeu-se Ron.

Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Ah, _não_? – Questionou, com ironia. – _Tudo bem_ , então, se você acha, nessa sua cabeça enorme cheia de titica de coruja, que eu enfeitiçaria meu melhor amigo para que ele caía de amores por mim! Poupe-me, Ronald, eu nunca pensei que você iria tão baixo.

– Ok – Ron estava muito sem graça. – Voltamos a escata zero, então.

– Nunca saímos dela – Hermione levantou-se da cadeira, possessa. – Agora, se me dão licença, irei me retirar. Não sou obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de impropério.

– Espere, Hermione! – Chamou Harry, aflito. – E quanto a mim?

Teve vontade de dizer que não conseguia passar um minuto sem pensar nela, e essa invasão da própria liberdade de pensamentos lhe era sofrida, mas segurou a língua para não assustá-la mais.

– Irei ajudá-lo, querido, mas, infelizmente, neste exato momento eu nada posso fazer. Prepararei um antídoto para Amortentia, e assim que estiver pronto, avisarei – olhou para o amigo, penalizada. – Acha que consegue aguentar alguns dias?

– Promete que não irá se afastar de mim por conta disso?

Hermione sorriu com muita doçura.

– Jamais.

E, lançando um último olhar feroz para Ron, saiu da sala. Harry também olhou para o amigo de um jeito nada amigável.

– Como pôde?

– O que? - Perguntou Ron, na defensiva.

– Não deveria ter agido pelas minhas costas e contado a ela!

– Hermione é a única que pode nos ajudar, caso você não tenha percebido.

– E é também a razão do meu afeto, Ron – disse Harry. – E acusá-la de me dar poções do amor? _Por Mérlin_! Chega a ser o cúmulo do absurdo. Acredita mesmo que ela é capaz de tal atrocidade?

– Você não acha mesmo que essa história está estranha, Harry? – Perguntou Ron, sem dar o braço a torcer. – Ninguém acorda apaixonado por outra pessoa do nada.

– Não faço ideia do que está acontecendo comigo, mas, francamente, sou capaz de colocar minha mão no fogo por Hermione, e pensava que você também.

– Já me peguei pensando várias vezes se ela não tinha uma quedinha por você.

– Só pode estar cheirando Pó de Flu!

Harry cruzou os braços, irritado, e evitando os olhos do amigo. Nunca havia pensando por esse lado: teria Hermione uma paixão por ele também? _Claro que não. Ela é sua melhor amiga. Pare de pensar asneiras._

– Acho que você deveria ir atrás dela.

– Eu? – Perguntou Ron, fingindo indiferença. – Por que deveria?

– Porque, por algum motivo que até Mérlin desconhece, ela parece gostar de você.

Quando disse isso, Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração, algo que jamais tinha experimentado antes.

– Isso é o Harry apaixonado falando – Ron fugiu do assunto, muito sem graça. – E eu acho que o Harry apaixonado que deveria procurá-la – acrescentou, seco, deixando o amigo sozinho na biblioteca.

O garoto ficou um pouco ali, os pensamentos perdidos e o olhar desfocado numa estante de livros. Já havia notado antes que acontecia alguma coisa entre Hermione e Ron, e, para ser bem sincero com ele mesmo, sempre se sentira enciumado e invejoso. Mas agora, uma dor diferente se instalara em seu peito, e ele não gostava nem um pouco.

Seria a poção?

Sem sinais de resposta, resolveu ir atrás de Hermione, pois incrivelmente já sentia falta dela. Com o auxílio do Mapa do Maroto, encontrou-a sozinha na Torre de Astronomia. Sentada no chão, se aproveitava da luz da Lua que pouco penetrava pela fresta da janela para ler um grosso livro de Poções.

Harry observou-a por alguns segundos, antes de se anunciar.

– Não acha que está um pouco tarde para ler?

Hermione olhou para ele, surpresa com a invasão.

– Ah, Harry, é você... Estou apenas revisando os ingredientes para o seu antídoto.

– Obrigada, Herms. Está tudo bem?

– Sim, mas tenho uma notícia nada agradável.

– Qual? – Perguntou Harry, aflito.

– Teremos que roubar alguns ingredientes do estoque de Snape, pois plantá-los agora significaria meses de espera até estarem apropriados para a poção.

Um sorriso maroto cruzou o rosto do garoto. Essa era a parte fácil e divertida.

– Considere feito.

Aproximou-se da janela, como se seu corpo fosse incapaz de manter distância saudável da menina.

– Está triste? – Questionou, notando o semblante da garota.

– Não – ela coçou os olhos. – Estou apenas cansada.

– É Ron, não é? – Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, preocupado. – Ele a deixa assim com a sua falta de tato.

Hermione sorriu pequeno.

– O feitiço o fez ficar mais atencioso, também?

– Sempre fui atencioso com você – defendeu-se Harry, embora não tivesse tanta certeza assim.

– Está certo – ela riu. – Sente-se comigo.

Harry juntou-se a amiga, e a vontade de sentir a pele dela queimou a ponta dos seus dedos.

– Ron é só um idiota.

– Acredite, eu sei disso.

– Hermione?

– Sim?

– Sente-se desconfortável ao meu lado?

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta.

– Por Mérlin, Harry, há motivos?

– Sim! – Ele afirmou veementemente. – Declaro-me o tempo todo, embaraço-me, te encaro feito um maníaco sexual, além de ter quase certeza que babei te olhando no café da manhã!

Harry falou isso tudo muito sério, mas quando Hermione o encarou, os dois não conseguiram evitar o riso.

– Não se preocupe, Harry – ela disse, tocando seu ombro. – Está enfeitiçado... E também não é como se fosse me _atacar_ a qualquer momento.

– Oh, Hermione... Eu não teria _tanta_ certeza assim. Se eu fosse você, consideraria seriamente a ideia de estar com a varinha sempre as mãos. Você é linda, e eu já não sei se posso controlar minhas próprias ações.

Os dois riram de novo, e dessa vez por bastante tempo. Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que se formaram nos cantos dos seus olhos com a lateral dos dedos.

– Hermione? – Chamou Harry, após um silêncio confortável.

– Sim, querido?

– Sabe o quanto desejo tocá-la agora? – Harry soltou, encarando os próprios cadarços.

– Você pode, se quiser – sussurrou Hermione, muito envergonhada.

Harry tateou às escuras, procurando a mão da amiga. Apertou-a gentilmente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. A sensação que o invadiu foi tão arrebatadora que ele quase desejou estar enfeitiçado para sempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: Momento fofo. As att estão lerdas por motivo de: TCC. Masss, não desistam de mim, leiam e comentem!**


End file.
